Trashed and Scattered
by JinxRomance
Summary: Jake/OC When a girl moves into the reservation, Jacob finds that love has a whole new meaning. Will they be able to live their lives together, or will someone unexpected come in the way? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"An Indian reservation?" I asked my dad as we got out of the black Saturn.

"What? You said you wanted to live someplace small." I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"Small, not microscopic. Jeez, there are only like 300 people in the Forks place and maybe, if we're lucky, like 50 people at this place." I said with a sigh, looking around at the woods, grey sky and a house nestled on the edge of some beach. It's not that it wasn't bad, it just wasn't home. We haven't had a home in 5 years. Ever since my mother died, we move all around the country, finding the oddest and most out of the way places. We picked this place cause we both loved the rain and the beach.

"Okay, you know the deal. After one year if we don't like it we will be on our way again." I smirked and grabbed my book bag as he said this, walking up to the house.

"Wow…. Could use a little work huh?" I asked as I stood in the doorway, looking at the wallpaper peeling off, the wood floors cracked, cobwebs and the air was musty.

"Yeah, I got it for a deal. Mr. Black said that his son would come over to help clean the place up tomorrow." He said walked past me.

"Great. Some random dude is gonna be douching around the house." I muttered.

"Can you at least try to be nice to some boys? Not in the near future, but I would like to see some grandkids." He said and I laughed, pushing his arm.

"Not my style, you know that." He smirked as I said this and I rolled my eyes, groaning. "I'm not gay either! I just-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You just want to live your life." We both smiled at each other. I loved my dad. I looked like my mom, but am a female version of my father. Whilst I am long and lean, he is about 5"8' and has a pot belly thing going on. I have long, brown hair, him short grey hair. I am tan, have a lip ring and tattoo, he is white, and has no markings ion him. He has bright brown eyes, whilst I have dark brown ones. We were both sarcastic, street smart and knew how to get things done. Without him, I don't know what would happen.

"Well, you better be nice tonight 'cause we are going over to their house tonight for a bonfire." he said as he put down his bag and went back to the car. I followed after him, sighing.

"Why?" I asked as he threw one air mattress at me as he grabbed the other.

"Because they invited us. The whole tribe will be there and they are more then happy to welcome us here." He said, making me roll my eyes.

"Tribe? Bonfire? They live in tents and praise buffalo too?"

"Only on Tuesdays." A sudden voice said, making me jump and turn around to see some guy in jeans and a black shirt walk into the house. He was tall, perfectly tan with spiked up black hair and a perfect smiling with shining white teeth. I was momentarily surprised at how beautiful he is, with delicious muscles and a smile that made me want to melt. As I looked into his dark, deep brown eyes, it was like something clicked. He paused half way to us, whole body tense as his eyes bored into mine. Once I got control of my body again, I smirked, making his eyes go a little wide.

"Good thing it's Saturday then." I contoured, making his smile widen as he started to walk up to us again. Once we was a couple of feet away, his side to me as he stood in front of my father, holding his strong arm out.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. You must be Mr. Cryptic." He said in the richest voice I had ever heard, his intense body heat wrapping around me like a blanket.

"Yes I am, but you can just call me Rick." my father said as they shook hands, Jacobs arm tensing in satisfying ways. He turned to me then, me noticing how he is the perfect height. His smile became infectious as I couldn't help but smile back as he held his hand out to me.

"And you are?" He said, almost seductively. At least it sounded that way to me.

"Lorelei." I said, and I could have sworn he shivered as I said this, shaking his very, very warm hand. His grip was strong, and I felt perfect being in contact with his calloused skin.

"That's a very unique name." He said with a cute little laugh. What was this boy doing to me?

"That's a easy way of saying that it's lame." I said with a smirk, only to have him raise an eyebrow.

"No, I actually think it's quite nice." There was a moment where we just stared at each other, before my dad broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing in our neck of the woods?" He asked, and Jacob looked over to my father.

"My dad wanted me to come by and give you our address so you can come on by to the party tonight." He looked back to me, biting his lip and sending tendrils all along my body. "That is if you are coming." he paused and looked back over to my dad. "Which you should. It would be a good chance to meet everyone around. Plus there's always really great food." I smiled at this, thinking all men were the same.

"Well, it sounded like my daughter here really didn't want to-""I never said that!" I snapped, only wincing and looking away as I relished what I said. "What I mean is, I think it sounds like fun. I mean, better then staying in this musty ass house." Jacob's smile was radiant.

"Great! I see you tonight then." with that he gave my dad the directions and left.

"So, what was that about?" My dad asked, making my brows come together.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he smirked.

"What was that going on between you and lover boy?" He asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Hey, just being nice like you said." He nodded his head muttering 'sure' as he turned around and went upstairs. I looked to where Jacob left at, and sighed. That was….New.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow." I said as we walked along the beach. The bonfire was already large and raging. There were a lot of half naked, beautiful guys dancing and messing around. Some of them eating and others sitting down and talking. The adults were scattered about, one of them in a wheelchair and talking to Jacob, who was, happily, not wearing a shirt. He had a vein going down the length of his well sculpted arms. His chest was made by God, with perfect abs and a sexy V. This was not going to end well. As we walked over, all the half naked boys ran over and surrounded us, all of them smiling and looking almost identical.

"So, you're Lara?" The youngest asked. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Lara? Never heard that before. My name is Lorelei, but you can call me Lara if you want. I kinda like it." I said, shaking their warm hands.

"No prob. Good looking." One of the cocky ones said.

"Hey!" Jacob said as he came up to us.

"Uh-ohhh." The young one said to the cocky one, making me confused.

"What's going on Paul?" Jacob asked the cocky guy.

"Just getting to know the new girl." Paul said smiling brightly, as Jacob came up to us. I looked at Jacob with a smirk.

"Lara?" I asked and he looked away.

"it's a nickname, Easier to pronounce." He covered quickly, and we all laughed.

"It's okay Jake, I like it." His head shot to look at me with a huge smile on. He introduced me to Paul, Sam, Seth, Quil, and Embry.

"Okay, come with me." Jake said as he pulled me away from the group of guys and over to where my dad and the man in the wheelchair were talking.

"Hey baby, this is Mr. black" My father said as I shook hands with the man.

"You can call me Billy." He said with a warm smile. I liked this place, these people. Sure, it was a little different, but it was also kinda nice. "So, I've see you've met the boys." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah. They're…" I paused looking for the right word.

"Up front?" Jake offered and I smiled, nodding.

"Yes. They are very up front." I laughed, bumping into Jake as he into me. His body is so warm and muscular, and he looked oh so good.

"Well, go on you two. Go be kids!"

* * *

"Whoa, look at that one!" I pointed out as a large meteor flew across the sky. They were having this party because this meteor shower. Everyone paired up and separated and was now watching the shower. I was with Jake on top of his car. We hadn't realized it, but between the tiny space on the sides of our close body's, our hands were clutched together.

"Hey, over there, quick!" he pointed and we both watched as 2 overlapped each other. I smiled sadly, thinking of Romeo and Juliet.

"Just a pair of star crossed lovers." I whispered, only to have Jake look at me. I slowly looked at him, only then realizing our hands were interlaced.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm surprised you know that." I teased and he winked.

"I had to read it for school, and ended up liking it." He explained as he rubbed his warm thumb along my chilled skin. I licked my lips, only to get a rush when I saw his eyes watched my tongue, then moved back up to my own eyes. I never felt like this in my life. It was like a whole new me, yet I was still the same. He removed his hand from mine and we got on our sides. Staring deeply into each others eyes, he reached out and slowly put a strand of hair behind my ear, leaning his face over and kissing me. It was soft at first, just testing it out. My heart was racing as fast as a humming bird's wings. I scooted closer to him, pressing my lips against his harder, running my hand along his fantastic bare, sizzling torso. He inhaled, turning his head to the side as our mouths began to move in a dance, synchronized as if we have practiced it a million times. I never wanted this moment to end, both of us connected in such a way. It felt as though he was the missing part of me, and the shell of my old self was finally filled. I never believed in love at first site, or love to begin with, but this… I couldn't be any more happy.

He broke the kiss, both of us breathing hard as we nuzzled our foreheads and noses, inhaling each others scents. He smelled of earth and manliness. It was absolutely intoxicating and exhilarating. "Whoa." he whispered, voice husky as he pressed our bodies together.

"Whoa…" I whispered back, hand gripped behind his strong neck, as he held his arm on my waist, thumb running along my bare skin on my hip.

"Marry me." He breathed, and I laughed, snuggling closer to him. I smiled warmly as I opened my eyes, staring into his nearly black ones.

"How about a date first." I whispered and nodded, holding me closer to him. His kind eyes were heated and nothing but seriousness lingered in their depths. I felt as though I could live the rest of my life like this, in his arms petrified under his intense gaze.

"After I work on your house?" He asked and I nodded slowly, closing my eyes once more as I just relished in this feeling of being in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa." I paused at the kitchen door, staring at the back of a very familiar golden back. His muscles were rippling as he stretched and moved to put the door back on a cabinet. I could definitely get use to it hear if that was my wake up call every morning. Definitely gonna need a shower after breakfast.

"hey honey. Didn't knew you were gonna be up this early or else I would have told Jake here to come later." My father said absently as he ate some toast and read the news paper. I bite my lip as I stared at Jake, watching as he turned to look at me over his shoulder with a devil of a smile and a glint in his eyes.

"It's uh- it's fine. Just didn't expect it is all." I said, giving his body a once over one more time before I began to get the stuff for cereal. Me and dad cleaned up the kitchen yesterday and put in a small fridge so we could have some food and drinks and set up the toaster. Other then that we cleaned up one of the bathrooms really quickly and the living room where we slept. Jake had already fixed half of the cabinets and shined them. The way I saw it, he had a while before he would be completely done. Which wasn't really bad thing.

"So, what are your plans dear?" He asked and I smiled some, glancing to the working man in the room.

"Well, I was actually wondering if I could go on a date… with… Jake…" I said, and my dad stared at me with wide eyes. He then smiled slowly, looking back to the newspaper.

"Sure. Have fun you two." He said and I smiled brightly.

"What about you dad?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just gotta go down to the shop and begin setting up. Might be home late so don't wait up on me." with that he finished off his toast, stood as he folded his newspaper and leaned over kissing the top of my head. "I approve." he whispered and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Nothing would ever change the love and respect I have with my dad. He left and I sighed, looking over and watching Jake work.

"You could help me you know." He teased and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think I can." I replied and he stopped, glancing over at me. After a minute he smiled and walked over, putting his arm on the table as he leaned down, mouth grazing mine.

"Marry me." He asked again and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you going to ask me that every day?" I questioned and I felt him smile. He reached down and picked me up, turning and sitting down on the chair, resting me on his lap. I was engulfed in his intense body heat, the lower parts of my body doing flips and clenching as I felt a hardness on my bottom. I never understood what the point of sex was until this very moment in time. I didn't want this boy- this singular being that has flipped my entire perspective around. I _needed_ him.

"Until the day you accept." He whispered. I bite my lip again and he shivered some, nuzzling his forehead against mine as he held me tightly against his perfect body.

"Mr. Black. Are you declaring your in love with me?" I asked teasingly, but his silence stopped me. I pulled back and opened my eyes to see him staring at me almost wit guilt. "Oh my- you…" He put both of his hands on the side of my head, running his thumbs on my checks as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Lorelei Cryptic. You don't have to feel the same way about me, in fact I hope you don't. If you'll give me a chance to explain everything tonight, I'll promise you I'll let you deiced what you want and will not disrespect or hate you for your decision." He said and my brows come together.

"I don't understand. What's wrong Jake?" I asked, and he sighed, leaning in and kissing me. I kissed him back instantly, and he tilted his head to the side as our mouths moved together once more. When his tongue entered my mouth my world spiraled. After 20 minutes of our make out session I finally pulled back, both of our breathing labored. I had my arms around his neck as his fingers were pressed into my bare sides, his heat seeping into my soul.

"It will all make sense tonight." He whispered in between breaths as he gave me a quick kiss. I kissed him tenderly before sighing.

"Alright lazy bum. Get back to work."

* * *

I waited anxiously on Jake to arrive. He left to go take a shower and get ready, and that was an hour ago. I waited in the kitchen 'cause it was the only thing completely done and absolutely clean. I kept looking out the kitchen window above the sink, hoping to hear his rabbit soon. I was so curious about what he was going to tell me. It couldn't be that bad right? I mean, I don't sense anything wrong with him. He seems just too… Perfect.

On that note his car pulled up and I stood, rushing out and walking over to his car. He got out and hugged me instantly. "Sorry I took so long. Just a little… nervous." He whispered, hot breath going in my ear and giving me chills.

"It doesn't matter now that you're here." I whispered back, digging my head in the crook of his neck. He wore a tight black shirt and blue jeans, like the first time we met. It made him look like a very, _**very**_ attractive bad boy. We finally pulled apart and I went around and got in, him pulling out and driving on down the road. He reached over and grabbed my hand, interlacing out fingers. "Where are we going?" I asked, smiling as his amazing smile broke out across his face.

"To a place in the woods I found." he answered and my brows came together.

"Uhh, aren't there like wolves and bears and stuff in the woods?" I asked and he laughed a laugh that made my heart flutter.

"Trust me. There is nothing to fear so long as your by my side." He said and for the first time, I honestly believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, Jake… This is so…" I just stopped as I looked out of a extremely tall cliff, the water lapping at the wall under us as there was nothing but sea and a glittering sky as far as the eye could see. The sea air swept around my body as the chilly summer night bit at my skin, but it wasn't too bad considering I basically had a heater next to me.

"Yeah, I know. I always come here to just think." He said absently as we both just stared out. I reached over and grabbed his hand, my heart instantly racing as his large hand interlaced with mine, holding on tightly as if he never wanted to let go. Which I honestly wouldn't mind.

He then side and turned to me, pulling me into his strong arms and resting his forehead on mine, me closing my eyes and inhaling his earthy, heady scent. Oh yeah, I could get use to this. "I need to show you something." He whispered, holding me tighter in his arms. "And I promise you, there isn't anything to be afraid of." Before I could ask what he meant he let me go and started walking into the cover of the trees, me indulging myself as I stared at his strong back, watching his muscles work. After a minute or so I heard something moving, and instead of what I expected to be Jake who walked out, a giant russet wolf almost trudged out. It's large head was bowed down, as if ashamed. My heart raced as my jaw dropped and eyes went wide. His words echoed through my head, but in all honesty I couldn't see how I wasn't suppose to be a little freaked about this. I didn't have to ask, I knew it was Jacob, so there honestly wasn't anything to be said. I just let my body tingle and my mind race as I stared at this far to large wolf. After a minute and dropped to the ground, sitting on my butt as I stared at the ground, unsure of what to do or say. After a minute Jake walked up and sat next to me, his head bowed as his cold nose light pressed onto my check. I put my hand on top of his head as I began to pet him.

"I'm not sure how to take this all in…" I said at first and he made a sigh kind of noise, making me smirk. "But I can tell you I think we can work this out." His tail wagged at that as he did a wolf kind of grin. He got up and walked back to the woods, and when he came out he was the sexy man from before. He helped me up and just hugged me tightly for a minute, me sighing happily as I relaxed in his embrace.

"There is just one more thing I need to tell you." He whispered as he pulled back a bit so we could stare at each other. "We have this thing called imprinting. It's where when we look at the face of our soul mate we instantly fall in love." he paused as I looked down, my entire core quaking. This is… Well, it certainty isn't normal. He put his fingers on my chin and made me look up at him, eyes burning as his musk sent my world spiraling. Sure he is a werewolf, but I love wolves. But this imprinting thing… I mean, I've lived my whole life thinking love was dumb, and how it was all just a waste of time but Jacob… Dear Lord he had his claws in me deeper then I could possibly imagine. "I understand if you don't feel the way. I just want you to understand that I could never hurt you. And if the time comes where you want to leave, I'll leave you with your choice without fuss. You keep me sane now, like the wolf in me just obeys. I just want you to be happy, and pray we could at least stay friends for as long as possible." I bit my lip and smiled, leaning up and kissing him. He inhaled and picked me up, as I immediately wrapped my legs around is insanely hot body as I had to lean down to kiss him. Before I could even realize we were moving, my back was against a tree. He dropped me and pressed his body against mine, making me moan a bit as he slightly grinded into me. He paused as I did, mouth open above mine as he shivered. I felt a hardness against my thigh as he began to kiss me harder, grinding into me once more. I moaned a bit louder in his mouth and was rewarded with another monticules fiction. I fisted my hands in his hair as I pulled him closer to me, never wanting this to end. Do I love him? No…. I'm just…. Enthralled is all.

After another bout of hot making out, there was a loud howl, followed by two more. Jake stopped the kiss, putting his forehead against me as a deep, almost deadly growl erupted from his chest, pushing his body harder against mine. "They have the worst timing." He deadpanned, nuzzling his forehead against mine as he inhaled my scent. "I have to go. Take my rabbit and drive over to Sam's. If something's up that they need me then I don't want anything to happen to you." With that he kissed me softly and left, disappearing in the brush.


End file.
